<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's My Age Again? by Johngoode</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531919">What's My Age Again?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johngoode/pseuds/Johngoode'>Johngoode</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johngoode/pseuds/Johngoode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishes are...well they are bad. Always bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>What the hell is wrong with me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My friends say I should act my age</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What's my age again?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>                                          Blink 182</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What's My Age Again?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is it even possible for you to lift those clown feet off the ground when you walk?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam paused as his face darkened into a scowl.“Screw you!” he retorted automatically “Like you're a ninja?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean broke into a smirk “Dude...I invented quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam rolled his eyes as he pushed past his brother “Whatever” he muttered under his breath as he forced himself to be quieter as they moved into the museum.</p><p> </p><p>This entire job was sideways in Sam's mind and Dean wasn't making it any better.</p><p> </p><p>A string of men had been found murdered in the small town and Bobby thought that something was up. Since they were closest the two of them had agreed to drop in and see if it was up their alley. After three days of searching Sam sure of three things:</p><p> </p><p>One, all of the men were of the same basic archetype that Dean was calling “douchey”. Womanizing, obnoxious, frat boy losers who thought of women as not much more than recreational vehicles had been found slain in three different roach motels...each one murdered in a more horrific way than the last.</p><p> </p><p>Two, whoever was doing this had left no trace whatsoever...making the case lean towards one of their case. Though the crime scenes left no trace on the EMF reader, each room had possessed a smokey aroma that had made Sam wonder and Dean's nose burn.</p><p> </p><p>And three, the longer they searched a case without results the more obnoxious his brother became. Dean had started the job all gung ho, ready to kill any evil thing they found but as each day progressed his edge had dulled. The more the job seemed to shift to Sam's strength of researching and away from Dean's strength in shooting things in the head...he became downright ugly in expressing his displeasure at the situation. In this case how much noise Sam made when he walked.</p><p> </p><p>“This sucks.” Dean said as they made their way into the main hall of the town's local museum.</p><p> </p><p>“You could have stayed at the motel you know.” Sam said, the edge in his voice growing cold “I could have done this by myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam felt his eye twitch when heard Dean's dismissive scoff behind him. “Give me a break Sammy. It's my job as a big brother to watch out for my little brother. It's a nasty, foul smelling job but someone has to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam stopped and turned around to face Dean. Dean slammed into him since he was looking around bored instead of paying attention to where he was walking. “What the?” Dean sputtered.</p><p> </p><p>Sam stood up to his full height and looked down at his brother. “I am not your little brother any more Dean.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean gave him that half grin as he looked up at him “Fine. Younger brother. Either way...you need me looking out for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam made a dismissive wave with his hand and turned around “I do fine Dean.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean laughed as he followed him “Oh really? Like you did fine back in Lawrence and almost got killed by an extension cord? Or the time you got pounded on by Meg's brother? Or the time the zombie chick broke your arm? Or the time...”</p><p> </p><p>Sam stopped again and spun on his brother “How about the time you screamed like a girl when we hit turbulence? Or the time you got tied up to be killed by a scarecrow? Or the time you were almost ran off the road by a ghost truck? Or the time...”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright whatever!” Dean said cutting Sam off as he walked past him. “Bitch” he said as he began to shine the flashlight into the various cases.</p><p> </p><p>“Jerk” Sam said as he began to search the other side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them examined the room in an efficient, albeit, silent fashion. They were working off of Sam's theory that the smokey smell was a clue to what they were hunting. He had thought they were looking for what might be a mardazma, a type of creature that was referred to the tester of men in some parts of the world.</p><p> </p><p>“So what are we looking for?” Dean asked from his side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Sam called back “Something of Islamic origin. Like a bottle or possibly a box of some kind.”</p><p> </p><p>After a second Dean asked “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam sighed as he moved his flashlight over another case “Because the mardazma are Jinn...which means hidden. So they would be in some kind of container where they could be concealed from sight until they would...”</p><p> </p><p>Sam froze as Dean flashed his flashlight in his face “Seriously? I stopped listening at 'because'.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam pushed Dean's flashlight out of his face “Stop sticking that in my face.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean instantly pointed the light back into Sam's eyes “Don't tell me what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam's voice dropped an octave lower as he swiped at the light “Dean...knock it off.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean moved the flashlight out of his brother's fumbling hands “Like I said Sammy...don't tell me what to do.” Sam made another lunge at what he could only guess at where the flashlight was. Dean chuckled as he took a half step back.</p><p> </p><p>“Too slow Sammy!” he teased as Sam stumbled forward with an arm over his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Sam tried to follow the smug sound of his brother's voice as he exclaimed “God dammit Dean what the hell is wrong with you!”</p><p> </p><p>Dean moved to the left as he kept the light in Sam's face “What's wrong Sammy? Tripping over your own big feet again?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam moved his hand in a blur towards Dean's voice and was rewarded with a loud smack and a subdued “Sonofabitch” from Dean as he took a few steps back.</p><p> </p><p>Sam took the few seconds it would take Dean to recover to turn up his own maglight to full and shine it in his brother's eyes...and was rewarded with two angry points of hazel staring back at him. Sam could already see the side of Dean's face starting to swell. In a tone barely above a growl Dean said “What did I say about hitting in the face?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam cocked his head to the side and asked in the best mocking tone he possessed “What's wrong Dean? Worried you won't be ridiculously good looking any more?” Sam's face dropped into a fairly accurate portrayal of Dean's Blue Steel as he pouted at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Dean took two steps towards Sam as the flashlight flickered twice and went dead.</p><p> </p><p>“What the?” Sam said tapping the base of the device as Dean brought his own light up and flicked it on right next to Sam's face.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Dean cried as he jiggled his own flashlight a few times “What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam froze as he jiggled his flashlight again. The light sputtered a few times and then died. Letting out a relieved sigh Sam said “Just dead batteries...nothing more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well good going you idiot! We're stuck in the dark.” Dean growled to his left.</p><p> </p><p>Sam looked up to where Dean's voice was coming from “Why is this my fault?”</p><p> </p><p>The light from Dean's zippo illuminated his face as he looked at Sam “Because I am always right so it has to be your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam sighed as he hit the side of his flashlight hard again “When was the last time you checked the batteries?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean gave him a look “It wasn't my turn for batteries. I got bullets this month.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam paused and looked at him “Dean I got bullets last week. You were supposed to get batteries and salt.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean’s mouth stayed open for a second and then closed quickly “Well it was your turn for batteries.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam's mouth gaped open in shock “Says who?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean turned and began walking around the cases “I did. Oldest makes the rules.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know Dean no one actually made that rule.” Sam said as he followed the light.</p><p> </p><p>“Always been the rule Sammy...you know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam ground his teeth in annoyance as Dean flashed the flame by the cases. As Dean began to walk forward Sam saw something out of the corner of his eye. “Wait!” he called out as he grabbed Dean by the shoulder. “Let me see your lighter.” he said holding out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“No way.” Dean said pulling the zippo back.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean!” Sam exclaimed seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“You're not cool enough to play with fire.” he said with a wry tone in his voice “Just point to where you want to look...”</p><p> </p><p>Sam had had enough. In one motion he grabbed the zippo out of his brother's hand and moved over to grab what he had seen in the shadows...an ancient oil wick lamp with engraved on four all sides.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey grabby!” Dean protested as he tried to take back his lighter.</p><p> </p><p>Sam raised his hand over his head and well out of Dean's reach as he grabbed the lantern with his other one. Dean made two attempts at grabbing the lighter before he resorted to cheap tricks.</p><p> </p><p>Both of Dean's hands dug into Sam's side and began to tickle him. Sam jumped at the unfamiliar touch as he fought to light the lamp despite his brother's attack. It had been years since Dean had resorted to tickling him and it was a sure sign how truly bored he was on the job. Back in the day it was referred to as fingers of mass destruction and was cause for immediate and total retaliation. As they had grown older the ways of combat that had defined them as siblings had faded...but the continuing jockeying for position had never ceased. Dean never once missed a chance to remind Sam he was the younger brother and Sam had never missed a chance to prove that age made no difference.</p><p> </p><p>“What's wrong Sammy?” Dean asked as he tickled “Gonna piss yourself again?”</p><p> </p><p>As Sam brought the lighter to the wick he cried “Knock it off Dean...DEAN!” as the wick began to glow with flame he declared “You know Dean I wish you knew what it was like to be the younger brother for once!”</p><p> </p><p>As the lamp flared to light Sam saw the engravings in the light and froze.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” he cursed as a dark smoke issued out of the lantern, taking the shape of a seductive and beautiful woman. Dean did a double take at her as Sam dropped the lighter and reached under his jacket for his pistol. She locked eyes with Sam and said in a sultry voice “Wish granted.”</p><p> </p><p>She waved her hand as Sam pulled the weapon free and fired it at her.</p><p> </p><p>Six shots passed through her as she turned back to smoke and flew upwards towards the ventilation grill. Dropping the lantern he gripped the gun with both hands as he fired his last three shots into the vent. “Dammit!” he said reaching for another clip, his eyes glued to the ceiling. He patted his pockets twice before he asked “Do you have any spare clips?”</p><p> </p><p>Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean, do you have any clips on you?” he asked again.</p><p> </p><p>“Um...Sam?” a child's voice asked besides him.</p><p> </p><p>Sam looked down and found a small child buried in Dean's jacket and jeans. Dean's black t-shirt came all the way to his feet, like a night shirt. Sam's mouth dropped in shock as he saw the blond haired boy look up at him and ask “Sam? What's wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam shook his head as he lowered the gun slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” the boy asked again “Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dean?” Sam asked not believing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well who else do you think it'd be?” the boy demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit.” Sam exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>The boy's eyes grew wide as he pointed at Sam and said “Um...busted!”<br/>
 </p><p>Sam just stood there not knowing how to explain what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>“Put me down!” Dean protested as Sam burst out of the museum. Under one arm was his brother's jeans and jacket bundled up around the lantern...under the other was Dean. He seemed about six years old, his hair was lighter and cut in a bowl style. Sam had only ever seen pictures of Dean looking like this, by the time Sam had begun to form memories his brother was about ten or eleven. The boy squirmed relentlessly as Sam opened the back seat and tossed the clothes behind the back seat. Kicking it closed he used both hands now to grab Dean and hold him still “Dean stop!” he said loudly “We need to get out of here before the cops come.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam froze as he saw Dean's face move from frustration to shock and then finally into protest as his eyes closed and he began to cry out loud. Sam held him away form him at arm's length as he said hesitantly “What? Dean...um...come on Dean stop crying.” When he saw none of that had any impacted he pleaded “Please?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me go!” Dean said, his little legs kicking in midair. Sam held him easily as he looked around the street to see if they were drawing attention yet. A full grown man holding a small child crying, clad only in a t-shirt was at best suspicious. At worst he was a child molester.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean!” Sam said sharply, causing the young boy to stop in mid scream “What is wrong with you? Why are you crying?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam could see the struggle in what would one day become his older brother's eyes as his bottom lip quivered and he said “I don't know...I can't stop it!”</p><p> </p><p>Sam opened the passenger side door and put Dean down on the seat “Something's wrong with you. Buckle up and let's get out of here!”</p><p> </p><p>Sam slammed the door and moved around to the driver's side door and pulled the handle.</p><p> </p><p>It was locked.</p><p> </p><p>Sam looked in the window and saw Dean's face looking up at him. “Open the door Dean.” Sam asked.</p><p> </p><p>The young boy's head shook no as a devilish smile passed over his face, his earlier tears now forgotten. “No!” Dean called out from the other side of the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean!” Sam growled “Open the door now!”</p><p> </p><p>Dean laughed as he said “No!” again and then added “It is my car!”</p><p> </p><p>Sam looked both ways for signs of anyone close by and then screamed “You can't even reach the pedals! Open the door now Dean or I swear to god...”</p><p> </p><p>Dean's face grew defiant “Or what?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam held his breath as half a dozen threats passed through his mind, each one of them more destructive than the last. Then he thought about it...if Dean had been regressed to six years old...he would have the same impulse control problems kids that age had. He may have all of his memories of being an adult...he would have no way of handling them in <b>an</b> emotionally mature way.</p><p> </p><p>Not that full grown Dean was known for that trait either.</p><p> </p><p>This meant that even thought this was Dean Winchester, older brother, experienced hunter and all around smartass...this was also a six year old who had little to no control over their own feelings and reactions.</p><p> </p><p>Which meant thatthis job was just getting worse and worse.</p><p> </p><p>Sam leaned down until he was eye level with his brother and said “Or I will bust the window on <em>your</em> car.”</p><p> </p><p>He saw the look of outrage and shock on Dean's face and then he popped the lock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Sam slid in, pushing Dean out of the driver's seat. “Buckle up.” Sam commanded as he turned the car over.</p><p> </p><p>“You don't get to tell me what to do now Sam!” Dean protested.</p><p> </p><p>Sam looked over to him and smiled “Oldest makes the rules. Buckle up or I'll get a kid's seat.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean's face hardened, the expression of adult Dean on a child's face was downright adorable. Without a word he pulled the seat belt over his chest and buckled up. Arms crossed over his chest as he glared forward. “My ass is cold.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam chuckled as he shifted into drive “We'll find you some clothes that fit in the morning.” and then after a second “And don't say ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam didn't even glance over as he felt Dean's withering glance pass over his face as he drove them back to the motel.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>When they got back to the motel Dean made a beeline to the bathroom. All Sam saw was the blur of the black t<b>-</b>shirt before the door slammed shut. Sam tossed Dean's clothes on the floor as he brought the lantern over to the table. The glass was etched with delicate Islamic script, flowing around the edges in a way that made it obvious there was great skill and thought put into it's construction. Even though he had dropped lantern when he fired at the jinn the ancient brass lantern didn't even have a mark on it. Sam didn't know much about the constructs that held the other worldly creatures but he had to assume they were tougher than they looked.</p><p> </p><p>He had been examining the box for several minutes when he realized he hadn't heard anything form the bathroom. Putting it down, he called out “You ok?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause and then a hesitant “Go away!”</p><p> </p><p>Sam tried not to roll his eyes as he jiggled the doorknob. He was surprised to find it locked...even though the two of them shared such cramped spaces, it was the exception, not the rule that they locked bathroom doors. They had long ago become acutely aware of the others need for privacy and respected when the room was occupied without need for locks. “Dean...open the door.”</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” the voice called out in defiance.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean, open the damn...” he began to demand before remembering...he was dealing with a kid. Lowering his voice and changing his tone he said “Come on Dean...what's wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Several seconds of silence and then something mumbled just below Sam's ability to understand.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Another mumble.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean I can't hear you through the door...” Sam began to say when the door flew open.</p><p> </p><p>Six year old Dean stood there, the black t-shirt covering him almost to his feet. His two skinny arms stuck out from the sleeves as he screamed “I have no junk!!” Sam blinked in confusion “I have nothing!! NO junk, no hair anywhere! I'm a kid!” Sam tried not to smile. “This isn't funny!” Dean said slamming a bare foot on the carpet “I'm a freaking baby!”</p><p> </p><p>Sam's hand failed to cover his smile as he offered “But you're a cute kid?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean blew out an exasperated huff that caused his bangs to fly up for a second, making Sam burst out laughing. “I'm Dean Winchester! Of course I'm cute!”</p><p> </p><p>Dean stomped past him and tried to sit on the bed. Sam watched as his brother grabbed the edge of the bed and tried to hoist a leg up to gain purchase. Sam covered his mouth to stifle the bark of laughter as his brother's six year old butt stuck out of the hiked up t-shirt. After the third attempt Sam walked over and pushed him up on the bed. “Here ya go.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Dean scooted up and adjusted the t shirt and then paused. Looking at Sam he narrowed his eyes “Were you looking at my butt?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam shook his head as he went back to the lantern. “Not everyone checks out your ass Dean.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean grabbed the remote and turned the TV on “Yeah right!” He stabbed a few buttons as Sam began to write down the symbols on the glass. The sooner he figured out what had just happened the sooner he could get it fixed. He had about half a page scribbled when he heard the low moan of a woman's voice.</p><p> </p><p>Sam's head snapped up. “Hey!” he said standing up “No Porn!!”</p><p> </p><p>Dean pulled the remote away from Sam as his brother lunged for the device. “I'm an adult!” Dean protested.</p><p> </p><p>“You're six!” Sam said as Dean's feet pounded against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Only on the outside!” Dean screamed, trying to keep his arms over his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not sitting in a room with a kid watching porn!” Sam countered.</p><p> </p><p>“Then go sit in the bathroom!” Dean whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Give. Me. The. Remote.” Sam reached over Dean's head.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off Sasquatch!”</p><p> </p><p>Sam stopped grabbing and moved his hands to Dean's side. He saw his brother's eyes widen as Sam began to tickle him. Cries of “NO FAIR!” issued him the boy's mouth as Sam grabbed the remote easily. He turned off the TV, never taking his eyes off of Dean.</p><p> </p><p>“No porn.” Sam said, realizing his voice was exactly like Dean's when he tried to use his Tone of Finality. Only used when Dean tried to bring the overpowering foot of big brother down, Sam had grown to resent that tone in a way he would never be able to express out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“You suck!” Dean shouted, his face red from the tussle.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well deal with it.” Sam shot back “Why don't you get ready for bed?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not a child Sam.” the pronouncement sounded ridiculous coming from the mouth of a six year old, it was made worse by the way Dean crossed his arms across his chest and jutted his lower lip out.</p><p> </p><p>“You're acting like one Dean.” Sam placed the remote next to him at the table “If you aren't tired are you hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean pouted in silence for about three seconds before he admitted “I can eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam scoffed “You can always eat. I asked if you're hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean's expression went from pouting to devilish as he looked over to Sam “I am hungry. Starving even.”</p><p> </p><p>If Sam had possessed spider sense it would be tingling by the tone alone. Slowly he said “I can order us a pizza.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy's bangs moved back and forth as Dean shook his head no “Don't want pizza!”</p><p> </p><p>Sam forced himself not to sigh “Then what? Burgers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“Taco hell?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then just say it Dean. What are you hungry for?” Sam finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>Dean's grin looked twice as spiteful on such an angelic face “I want Lucky Charms.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam's response was immediate “We don't have any Lucky Charms. Let's go grab some McCrap and call it a night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nu-uh!” Dean said adjusting his body into the familiar stance of protest practiced by children worldwide. Arms clenched, legs cross just daring someone to touch them. “I want Lucky Charms!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why in the world would you want...” Sam started and then paused. He locked eyes with his now preschool older brother “Oh seriously? You just can't let that go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky Charms!” Dean barked.</p><p> </p><p>“It was years ago Dean!” Sam tried to reason.</p><p> </p><p>“LUCKY CHARMS!”</p><p> </p><p>“I was a kid for Christ's sake!”</p><p> </p><p>“LUCKY CHARMS!”</p><p> </p><p>“There is no way I am taking you to a grocery store at 2am to buy some cereal because you are still holding a grudge over something that was years...”</p><p> </p><p>“LUCKYCHARMSLUCKYCHARMSLUCKYCHARMS!!”</p><p> </p><p>Sam's face hardened into anger “Not a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean's eyes narrowed as he glared back and spat out “Lucky Charms!”</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later they were walking the isles of the local Piggly Wiggly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no way Sam was going to leave Dean alone at the motel, Lordknows what trouble he could get into by himself. Which meant covering Dean up in his jacket and Sam carrying him into the store, hoping that no one noticed that Dean was wearing only a t-shirt under it. Dean's arms were still crossed as he had argued he didn't need to be carried.</p><p> </p><p>Sam had countered the only other option was being stuffed in the trunk since there was no way Sam was leaving Dean anywhere near the steering wheel with his knowledge of hotwiring. Dean had relented but had not let his protest go of being hoisted about by his younger brother.</p><p> </p><p>“You are the one that wanted Lucky Charms.” Sam muttered seeing Dean's anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Shove it.” Dean answered back as he grabbed the lapels of the jacket, the cold air of the supermarket was not enjoyable garbed only in a thin t shirt. “Freaking cold in here.” he complained.</p><p> </p><p>“You're half naked, what did you expect?” Sam answered as they got to the cereal isle.</p><p> </p><p>“I've been naked in a supermarket before, it wasn't this cold.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam stopped and looked down at Dean...who looked back and made a face “What? Not all of us have sworn an oath of celibacy.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam shook his head as he began to scour the boxes “Ok Lucky Charms. We good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Does it have a toy?” Dean asked trying to reach for the box.</p><p> </p><p>“You're not eating the toy Dean.” Sam answered as he tried to read the back of the box and juggle Dean in his other arm at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“No toy. No dice.” Dean exclaimed as he made another grab for the box.</p><p> </p><p>“Quit squirming and let me read!”</p><p> </p><p>Dean elbowed Sam “I can read too you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“There is some kind of bowl you send off for...” Sam read, ignoring the blow altogether.</p><p> </p><p>“Those suck! I want a toy now!” Dean protested, moving away from the box in Sam's hand and shifting towards the cereal boxes.</p><p> </p><p>“You're gonna...” Sam called out as he felt Dean's weight shift. He dropped the cereal as he felt Dean tumble out of the jacket.</p><p> </p><p>There was a loud thunk as Dean crashed to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Both brothers were like statues for a moment, the shock of the moment seemed to telescope into an endless amount of time. Sam could hear the hum of the florescent lights above them, the faint yet annoying Muzak that was playing a voiceless version of Celine Dion throughout the store, the ding of the automatic doors as someone left...</p><p> </p><p>And the growing wail of Dean Winchester.</p><p> </p><p>The noise invoked an automatic reaction from Sam. He instantly knelt down, covering his brother with his jacket as he pulled him closer. The scream seemed to pull at something deep inside of Sam as he patted him on the back and whispered “Shhh...it's ok Dean I'm right here. Come on Dean don't cry...”</p><p> </p><p>Dean was oblivious to Sam's ministrations as the combination of pain, shock and exhaustion overwhelmed his six year old mind in a way he could not recall. Somewhere he knew the pain was fleeting and that he should not being sitting on the floor of a grocery store at 3am in a t-shirt screaming his head off but he couldn't help himself. Whatever control and restraint he had possessed as a man was lost in his new form. All Dean knew was that he was miserable and he had no words to explain or define his sorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Sam rocked Dean as he made sure he was covered by the jacket “Come on Dean...come on it's ok. Let's find a cereal with a toy and get you to bed ok?” Sam stood slowly and was shocked to feel Dean's arms wrap around his neck. Sam pulled him closer, a feeling of fierce protection washing through him. Even though he knew that this was just a temporary condition (he hoped) but there was sense that caring for Dean was in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>It was a sobering feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Sam grabbed the box of Lucky Charms and then a box of Capt Crunch that promised a badge from the new Star Trek movie as well. No matter what age there was no way Dean could resist the urge to tease Sam for being a Trekkie which should make up for the loss of a toy.</p><p> </p><p>Dean was silent as he clung to Sam's neck. There was a calmness, a sense of safety he hadn't felt before as his brother paid for the cereal and milk. Though he had a strong desire to pull away and walk on his own, there was something about knowing Sam was taking care of him that made it acceptable. He had never had that sense before. John wasn't the most expressive of dads and he had always been so busy taking care of Sammy, he had never known what it was like for someone to take care of him.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked back to the car he clung to his brother's chest like it was the center of the universe. He heard Sam put the bags in the back seat before opened the driver door. In a low voice Sam said “Go ahead and get in.” Dean slowly disengaged himself from Sam and scampered across the driver's seat and laid down on the center divide. Sam laid the jacket over him and slipped behind the wheel. As the car started Dean scooted a few inches over, resting his head on Sam's leg. He heard the car shift into drive as they began to move, a few seconds later Sam's hand dropped to his head and began to slowly to rub the top of Dean's head. Between the car's hum and Sam's fingers, Dean nodded off within seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Sam was amused to find Dean Winchester snored at any age.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Sam woke the next morning to the sounds of cartoons and laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Cracking one eye open he saw Dean sitting on the edge of the bed watching Bugs Bunny, a bowl of cereal in his hands. He remained motionless, hearing the carefree sound coming from his brother's mouth as he stared and snickered in a way Sam had never heard before. Dean's laughter was always explosive, as if coming from a place far, far away. To the casual observer Dean would appear to be a friendly, outgoing person but Sam knew better. Dean was a complex person with layers and layers of false cheer and bluster to hide the constant pain and sorrow that seemed to just multiply in their lives. From mom dying to dad's death, Dean had shouldered each blow silently, without complaint but Sam knew better.</p><p> </p><p>But hearing the peals of genuine laughter come from this Dean only struck home of how much Dean had gone through in his life always having to be the strong one. Sam tried to understand how it must have been, having to take care of someone while being a kid himself...knowing that dad was out killing monsters. Never knowing if he was ever going to make it home. And the whole time Dean had been there, caring for him, making sure he was safe, content and most of all happy. Dean always did his level best to keep Sam happy...but at what expense?</p><p> </p><p>At this age Sam had grown accustomed to their lifestyle and routine. Though he didn't like moving around and constantly moving, Dean had made it as tolerable as it could be. By the time Sam was eight he knew something was different about his family and their...</p><p> </p><p>“Are you older?” Sam said sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>Dean jumped as he struggled to hold on to the bowl of cereal and failed. Sam heard a muted “Crap” as the bowl fell to the ground and shattered. Turning back to Sam he said in an angry voice “What the hell dude? Wanna give a kid some warning you're awake?”</p><p> </p><p>The words passed right by Sam as he got out of bed and approached Dean. He WAS older. Now he looked about eight, his face was a bit longer and the hair had grown out some. Sam had seen this Dean before but it was in vaguest of his memories. He touched Dean's face with fascination as the primal memory surfaced in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Which was immediately shattered with a slap to his hand and an angry “Hands off the merchandise Nerdzilla!” Sam pulled his hand back “You just cost me my last bowl of Lucky Charms.” Dean complained pointing at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“You are older.” Sam said hearing the slight difference in his brother's voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I think whatever it is it's wearing off.” Dean said nonchalantly as he went back to the TV “Pick that up will ya?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam began to kneel down automatically when he realized what he was doing. Standing up he said “You clean it up.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean looked back at him “You made me drop it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn't make you do anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean went back to the screen “Whatever. I'm not picking it up.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam stood there for several seconds before he realized that Dean was telling the truth and had no intention of picking it up. With a loud sigh he grabbed a towel and began to pick the broken pieces of the bowl. “Missed a piece.” Dean said looking down from the bed. Sam glared at him as he grabbed the last shards and tossed them into the garbage.</p><p> </p><p>“How long you been up?” Sam asked noticing the time.</p><p> </p><p>Dean shrugged as his eyes remained glued to the cartoon “Awhile.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam picked up the empty box of cereal and shook it “Long enough to down the entire box.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean smirked at him “What can I say? I'm a growing boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam tossed the box into the trash and noticed the empty box of Captain Crunch already disposed of. “Well we need to get you some clothes first.” he said moving towards the bathroom “And I need some coffee something awful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go by McDonalds?” Dean called after his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Sam slammed the door in response making Dean chuckle under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Forty minutes later Sam walked back into the room with three bags of McDonalds in one hand, and<b> a </b>Walmart bag in the other. He paused at the threshold when he saw Dean laying back on the bed talking on his cell.</p><p> </p><p>“...I know but that's lame.” Dean was saying “There was to be a better way.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam dropped the bags as he rushed over to the bed “Who are you talking to?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean pulled the phone back “Nunya!”</p><p> </p><p>Sam reached for the phone “Who the hell is Nunya?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Nonya</em>business Sasquatch!” Dean yelled back rolling off the back of the bed and away from his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me the phone Dean.” Sam threatened, cutting his brother off from running into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“My phone!” Dean called back “Get your own!”</p><p> </p><p>Sam opened his mouth to yell and then closed it just as quickly. With an enormous amount of patience he asked “Who are you talking to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess.” Dean asked, that same demonic grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Sam fought the urge to smack it off of him. He was about to demand Dean tell him who was on the phone when his reasoning kicked in. Dean was bored and he was acting like a child, which meant the very worst thing Sam could do was go along with his tantrum. Instead he shrugged and turned away “Ok whatever. Talk to whoever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean's face fell as he saw his brother walk away. Letting out a loud breath he said “Fine I'm talking to Bobby and he says that according to his research it's gonna wear off all by itself.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam picked up the food and sat at the table, ignoring Dean completely.</p><p> </p><p>“He said it was your stupid wish that did it.” Dean added. Sam began to unwrap one of the sandwiches. “He said that you should treat me better since it's your fault.” Large bite as he opened his coffee. “Ok knock it off Sam here.” he said handing the phone to Sam.</p><p> </p><p>Sam took the phone from him as he slid the other bag across the table. Dean tore it open and began to eat. “Morning Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell have you two got yourself into this time?” the gruff voice on the other side of the phone asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sam couldn't help but feel dressed down by the man. Since dad's death he was the closest thing they had to a father and it always affected them to hear disappointment in his voice. “Ran across a mardazma.” Sam said in a low voice as if explaining why he had dragged mud across the floor. “It's a kind of djinn that...”</p><p> </p><p>The voice barked in his ear “I know what a mardazma is you numbskull. What I wanna know is why you made a wish on it?”</p><p> </p><p>Now Sam felt about three feet shorter. He struggled to find the words when he looked up and saw Dean grinning across the table from him with a 'Nah nah, you're getting in trouble.' look on his face. In a harsher voice than he expected Sam answered “Well I didn't know I was making a real wish Bobby!”</p><p> </p><p>If Sam didn't expect the harshness in his voice he sure didn't expect it from Bobby. “Don't you give me any lip boy. You're the one you turned your brother into a preschooler so don't be taking it out on me!” Sam ground his teeth as he saw Dean begin to laugh, hearing Bobby's words form the other side of the table. “Look Sam” Bobby tried in a lower tone “The wish only exists because you want it to. The thing's will is tied to your desire for it to be true. The more you let that go the sooner it will wear off.”</p><p> </p><p>“But the murders...” Sam began to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“She tests men, that's their job. As long you remain constant in your resolve it she shouldn't be able to exact revenge.” Bobby explained, sounding as if he was reading from something.</p><p> </p><p>“Constant in my resolve?” Sam asked confused “What does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause and Bobby said “No idea son. But whatever it means you better stick to it. If not...there's a world of hurt coming your way. I'll see if I can find anything else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Bobby.” Sam said automatically though his stomach felt like it was plummeting. He heard the phone click off as Dean finished the last bite of his meal.</p><p> </p><p>Wiping his hands on the front of his shirt he asked “So what did you buy me to wear?” He jumped off the seat and moved towards the bag “Better not be anything...” he paused as his face drew back in disgust. “What's this shit?” he asked pulling out a shirt and holding it up to Sam accusingly.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam tried not to smile as he shrugged “A shirt?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean unfolded the shirt and held it up, the High School Musical logo practically glowed across the front of it as the glitter caught the sun's rays. “I wouldn't wipe my ass with this!” the eight year old declared.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what dad always said.” Sam said calmly going back to his breakfast “A shirt is a shirt. It's not what's on it but who's in it.”</p><p> </p><p>The shirt hit the side of Sam's head and slid off.</p><p> </p><p>“Piss off Sam.” Dean said, his small hands balled into fists.</p><p> </p><p>Sam let out a bark of laughter as he saw the bright red face of wraith coming from an eight year old Dean Winchester. “Look in the bag you spoiled brat!” Sam said not able to string him along any further.</p><p> </p><p>With a wary eye Dean looked back into the bag, seconds later his face exploded into joy as he pulled out a black, long sleeved AC/DC shirt. “Oh Sam you kick ASS!” Dean exclaimed as he pulled out a pair of jeans and a pack of underwear. On the bottom were a miniature pair of work boots, completing the mini Dean Winchester look perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>“I assume that's better?” Sam asked.</p><p> </p><p>Dean grabbed them all and ran to the bathroom “It's AWESOME!” Dean exclaimed, Sam could swear he saw his brother almost skip a step as he rushed in and slammed the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Take a shower while you're in there! You're getting ripe!!” Sam called after him.</p><p> </p><p>“You're ripe!” Dean called back from the bathroom, but seconds later Sam heard the shower turn on.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing in exhaustion Sam leaned back in the chair.</p><p> </p><p>How was he this tired when it was only 10:15 in the morning?</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>“So Agent...Tipton.<b>. </b>How can I help you and your...?” askedthe museum's curator Mr. Kole.</p><p> </p><p>“My son.” Sam said putting the FBI badge away and placing a hand on Dean's shoulder “He is interested in law enforcement so I brought him along.” Sam smiled nervously as he saw the older man's face not give a millimeter in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah interested.” Dean said trying to squirm under Sam's grasp “So where did that stupid lamp come from in the first place?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam laughed louder than he expected as he pulled Dean behind him with a yank “I'm sorry. He's just anxious to find out the facts.” he tried a backwards kick to silence his brother up but the younger boy was keen to the attack and moved back a few steps. “So what was the origin of the lamp stolen?”</p><p> </p><p>The balding man stared down his nose at the two Winchesters for several seconds before sniffing slightly and answering “It was a brass oil lamp dating back to the 11<sup>th</sup> century. The etchings on the glass clearly marked it was some kind of holy artifact for the Islamic faith and it was quite valuable.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Sam nodded glancing over his shoulder for Dean “Any idea how the museum came to possess it?” he asked catching Dean out of the corner of his eye “Don't touch that!” Dean froze, his hand mere inches away from a stuffed wooly mammoth on display. Sam stabbed at the space next to him angrily as Dean glared back at him, defiance burning in his eyes. In the worst fake pleasant tone he had ever used Sam said to him “You want to find out where this lamp came from or not?”</p><p> </p><p>The threat was simple. Did Dean want to find a way to reverse this spell or did he want to screw around touching crap in a museum. With a loud sigh Dean climbed back under the rope barrier surrounding the exhibit and stomped back to Sam's side.</p><p> </p><p>With a deep cleansing breath Sam looked at Mr. Kole “So the lamp?”</p><p> </p><p>With an effort the curator pried the baleful look off of Dean and back to Sam as he said “Why is the FBI so interested in the origin of a stolen lamp? I assume they would be more concerned with getting it back.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam opened his mouth, the wheels in his mind spinning to find an acceptable lie to placate the man when Dean cleared his throat and said “Because chrome dome there have been similar robberies around the country of certain items and we're trying to form some kind of pattern!”</p><p> </p><p>The man's eyes dropped back down to Dean as the young boy's chin jutted out in defiant anger as if daring the man to say something to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I had not heard of any such robberies.” Kole said dismissively.</p><p> </p><p>Dean's mouth opened to answer but Sam's hand moved a second faster and covered it firmly. “That's because the museums have been told to keep the robberies quiet for now while we investigate.”</p><p> </p><p>“The police know about the robbery.” Kole said gesturing to the forensic team that was wiping the area down for any clues.</p><p> </p><p>“We'll handle the police.” Sam said as graciously as he could “But I will need the manifest and any provenance you have on it.” and then added a loud “OW!!” as he pulled his hand back from Dean's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Dean wiped his mouth savagely “Man do you ever wash your hands!” and then looked at the stunned curator “Get everything you have on the lamp and hurry before we haul you in for obstructing justice!” which was followed by a loud “OW!” from him as he began hopping on one foot, holding his other one.</p><p> </p><p>Sam smiled “I apologize. The quicker I have that the sooner we'll be gone.” he commented gesturing his head towards Dean.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” the man said now possessed with the desire for the small beast disguised as a boy to leave his museum now. He turned and made his way to the back room.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you?” Sam hissed looking at Dean.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you stomp on a little kid's feet with those clod stompers!” Dean whined as he hopped around rubbing his injured foot.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you have to be such a dick to people?” Sam asked.</p><p> </p><p>Dean paused his hopping and shot Sam a glare “He was a jerk and you know it! Mr. Oh-I-work-in-a-museum-so-I-am-so-much-better-than-you crap! We don't have to take that!”</p><p> </p><p>Sam grabbed Dean's arm and leaned down “Yes Dean we do. If we can't find out where that lamp came from we can't find the mardazma to turn you back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop grabbing me!” Dean said trying to pull his arm back and failing.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to chill.” Sam said in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to back off!” Dean said his voice high and emotional.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a problem sir?” a voice asked next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Dean looked over and saw a uniformed cop giving them a look. Sam stood up quickly, letting go of Dean as he smiled. “No officer.” he said pulling out his badge “Just trying to talk with my son.”</p><p> </p><p>The officer looked the badge over and then down at Dean. After a second he asked “They allow you to bring you kid to a crime scene?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam chuckled nervously “Well...not always of course. Just this one...”</p><p> </p><p>“Our mom left us.” Dean said, his voice sounding small and hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Sam paused and looked down at Dean in shock and saw his brother looking up at the cop with large, quivering eyes. “My mommy left us and I don't like Uncle Tony cause he smells like poop and burps all the time and I asked my daddy if I could...” wracking heave of a breath “...if I could stay with him instead and I know I'm not supposed to be bad but I'm so tired...” the rest of Dean's words were drowned out by sobbing as the cop handed the badge back to Sam and patted him on the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey my first wife was a bitch too man.” he said in a sympathetic voice “I'm sorry to bother you two.” and he walked on.</p><p> </p><p>Sam just nodded blankly and quickly turned and knelt down to Dean who had his face covered with his hands. “Are you ok?” Sam whispered cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he gone?” Dean whispered from behind his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Sam tried not to smile too much as he pulled his brother in for a hug “You are incredible!” he said into Dean's ear as he pretended to comfort his “son.” “I thought you were really crying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it's easy to turn the water works on at this age.” Dean whispered back “By the way you suck at this on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam flicked the back of Dean's head with his finger before standing up “Shove it.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean scowled as he rubbed the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you are Agent.” Kole said walking across the room with a file of papers in his hand “Everything we hand on the lamp. Is there anything else you need before...” he asked, the before you leave part was implied.</p><p> </p><p>Sam skimmed over the papers “No this is all in order.” he said extending his hand out “We'll be in touch Mr. Kole.”</p><p> </p><p>The man shook the edge of Sam's hand “I look so forward to that.” he said sniffing again.</p><p> </p><p>Sam turned and began to walk out when he felt a warm hand grab his own. He froze as he looked down and saw Dean looking up at him...holding his hand. Dean paused and looked up. “What?” he demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Sam shook his head quickly “Nothing.” he said gripping the hand “You hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I ever not hungry?” Dean asked as they walked out the door.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>The two of them sat outside a Dairy Queen, burger in one hand, papers in the other. “It's old.” Dean said taking a sip of his Coke before continuing “These papers go back years.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam nodded as he sipped at his coffee “A lot of these people ended up dead before it moved on.” he noted going through the provenances “A lot of estate sales.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean looked up “You think this is her doing her thing?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam nodded “I don't see one female owner on here. She's been busy.”</p><p> </p><p>They ate in silence for several minutes. Dean demolished his burger and fries and moved on to the sundae he got with a relish seldom seen outside of professional eating contests. Sam just shook his head as he continued to cross reference the papers with his laptop.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Dean asked, his mouth ringed with chocolate seeing Sam's disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” Sam said looking up and then away.</p><p> </p><p>“You made a face.” Dean said running a finger around the base of the plastic container for any lost ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>Sam chuckled and tried to focus on the laptop screen but Dean asked again “No come on. You shake your head like I'm a slow brain or something...you got something to say say it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam thought about it for second and then looked back to Dean “Ok. Did you eat like this as a kid?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean paused in midlick. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam laughed and gestured at Dean “This!” he said “This whole...eat each meal like it's your last. You look more like a locust than a kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean's face grew dark “Oh you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam nodded and saw the disbelief in his brother's eyes. Instead of saying anything he grabbed his phone and pointed it at Dean, snapping a picture of him. He turned the phone around to show him his chocolate lipstick. “See?” his expression said.</p><p> </p><p>Dean grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth off furiously “I'm a little kid Sam. Little kids eat like that ok? Not a lot I can do about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam put the phone down and looked back at the computer “I never ate like that.” Several seconds of silence passed before Sam looked up again and saw the outrage in his brother's face. “What I didn't!” he proclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding?” Dean exclaimed tossing the napkin on the table “You were worse! There were days I thought you might start eating cans like a goat! Let me tell you Sam when dinner came around I made sure to slide the food over to you for fear I might loose a finger or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're exaggerating.” Sam sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I am certainly not.” Dean said solemnly “I remember one time dad brought home a large pizza. One of those Brooklyn styles that was bigger than out bed. He had three slices...I had two and you finished the rest of it. The rest of the whole thing. I thought you were going to lick the box after awhile.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was one time.” Sam reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>“You once ate a gallon of Rocky Road watching Greatest American Hero one night.” Dean countered.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a whole gallon.” Sam said in a weak voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I had half a bowl!” Dean shot back. Before Sam could respond he began listing events off on his chocolate stained fingers. “There was the time you sneaked in and took those chocolates from dad's bag that Bobby had given him and you ended up smashed <b>‘</b>cause they had rum in them. A WHOLE box of them at one time! You finished off a pot of plain spaghetti by itself because we ran out of sauce. You once threw up at the county fair because you ate THREE things of cotton candy in a row and then as Caleb was taking us home asked if we could stop at McDonald's. There was the time with the ribs that you...”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok!” Sam barked interrupting Dean “Ok.” he repeated in a gentler voice “Maybe it is a kid thing. I stand corrected<b>.</b>”</p><p> </p><p>Dean sat back on the bench with a wide grin “Damn right you do.” There was a gasp as an older lady who was walking by heard Dean's cursing and had been shocked by it. Dean shot her a look “Take a picture lady so when you get home you can relive this magical moment!”</p><p> </p><p>The lady hurried off looking over her shoulder several times.</p><p> </p><p>“So what do we got?” Dean asked looking back at Sam as if nothing at had happened.</p><p> </p><p>Sam sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose “Nothing.” he had to admit “We got nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean sighed as well as he laid his head on his elbows “Yeah. I was afraid of that.”</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>They had headed back to the motel after their lunch and Dean had made a beeline to the bathroom. Sam hadn't even tossed his keys down before the bathroom door slammed shut.</p><p> </p><p>Sam called after his brother “Don't stink that up I need to go too!” He waited for Dean's normal retort but there was nothing but silence. Sam moved closer to the door and strained to hear something...there was just silence from the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean?” he asked rapping lightly on the door, expecting to hear an angry “Leave me alone!” from the other side...</p><p> </p><p>All he got was more nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Sam counted to fifteen and then forced the rising panic in his chest as he began to slowly open the door “Dean...are you ok?” he said not looking in the room in case he was overreacting “I'm coming in...”</p><p> </p><p>And he heard the moan.</p><p> </p><p>Sam gave up whatever hesitation he had and pushed the door open... and felt his heart stop for a moment in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Dean was on the ground, arms clutched around his legs. He looked like some kind of theater art interpretation of what the Hulk might look like he if was a kid...but Dean's shirt was ripped into shreds around him, his calves were now spilling out of his torn jeans. He was growing in front of Sam's eyes...his frame became taller...filling out slowly. Sam knelt down and placed a hand on Dean's back as the shirt continued tearing and immediately pulled it back. His skin was burning up!</p><p> </p><p>A normal person would have panicked or lost their frame of mind being faced with their de-aged brother growing up on the bathroom floor in front of him...Sam Winchester was not normal. He stood quickly and grabbed the towels hanging on the wall and threw them in the sink. Continuing to look at Dean he soaked the towels until the sink was full and then pulled them out and began to place them over Dean.</p><p> </p><p>Sam winced as he heard Dean gasp in what he hoped was shock but sounded more like pain as he began to shake uncontrollably on the floor. Sam saw him go through another growth spurt and Dean went from a low moan to a spine chilling scream. Sam froze, not sure what had changed when he heard the choked cry of “My feet...”</p><p> </p><p>Sam looked down and saw the small work boots straining under his growing feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on!” Sam said first trying to unlace them from Dean's feet and then giving up and pulling a knife from his pocket and began to slice them off of his feet. Sam actually saw his brother's feet swell in size as soon as the leather was free. Another forty seconds of screaming and shaking and then it was over.</p><p> </p><p>Sam took the time to assess Dean's age now. He looked thirteen or fourteen now, not quite pubescent but just on the verge. There was a fine coating of hair on his legs yet none on his chest. Definitely no older that sixteen.</p><p> </p><p>Dean lay on the floor, curled up under the towels as his mind tried to settle itself around the inane amount of pain he just endured. Sam began to pull the towels off...and noticed they were now warm as if pulled from a sauna instead of cold tap water. Dean didn't move as Sam saw the tattered rags of his jeans were now resting over him...the waist had been split in half during the transformation.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean, are you ok?” Sam asked in a hushed tone...not knowing what to expect.</p><p> </p><p>The teenaged boy on the floor said nothing at first and then came the muffled sobs as he fought the tears and said “Sam what's happening to me?”</p><p> </p><p>For the second time in twenty four hours Sam reacted without thought and pulled his brother into an embrace, trying to give him any comfort he could. For the second time in twenty four hours Dean didn't resist it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later Sam had come back from Wal-Mart with another bag of clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Dean was bundled up in a blanket on the bed, the remains of what little food they had in the room was strewn out on the bed like the carcass of a successful hunt. Dean looked better than when Sam had left but he still looked shaky. “You get anything to eat?” he asked with desperate eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Sam nodded and tossed him an oversized bag of chips. Dean actually moaned in pleasure as he ripped the bag open with his teeth and began to shove them in his mouth. “I am so freaking hungry!”</p><p> </p><p>Sam put the clothes down and sat on the next bed “I think it's your metabolism.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean nodded as he shoved two more handfuls of chips into his mouth “Whatever...why is this happening?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam shrugged “The spell wearing off?” he guessed “I'm not sure...but you seem to get ravenous after one of them. This is what happened this morning when I was asleep right?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean looked away from him and then nodded slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Sam's voice exploded “Why didn't you say so? Damnit Dean this is serious!”</p><p> </p><p>Dean looked up with a scowl “You think I don't know that? I'm the one doing a reverse Benjamin Button here! You think I don't get that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then why wouldn’t you tell me you were in pain?” Sam demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Because that's what I do!” Dean shot back with furious eyes. “I swallow it Sam! I take whatever this shitty life <b>is </b>and I just swallow it.” Sam was stunned for a few seconds as Dean continued in a softer voice “It's not like I just sit there and blog about my feelings. It was just pain.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam felt like he had been hit between the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The frankness of Dean's admission...the way he just accepted whatever pain he was in as a state of being instead of something bad...how long had he been doing that?</p><p> </p><p>“Stop staring at me like we're on Oprah's couch damnit.” Dean said under his breath and Sam looked away. “So what do we do now?” he asked after a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to know more about these things.” Sam said after a second.</p><p> </p><p>“How the hell do we do that?” Dean demanded as his voice broke.</p><p> </p><p>Sam looked up with a grin “We need to go to temple.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean opened his mouth to say something...instead he took another bite of chips as his stomach rumbled. With a full mouth he said “Fine. But we need to grab some food on the way!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Imam had met them after a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>As the leader of the mosque he was the one who would have the most knowledge about djinn and their origins. Dean was in the middle of his fourth taco as they waited for the holy man to join them. Sam looked over and shook his head “You know it's considered bad form a non Muslim to eat in temple.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know it's bad form for oversized brothers to talk...like ever right?” Dean said between bites.</p><p> </p><p>Sam nudged him in the ribs as a response as an older Muslim walked into the room with two men behind him. Both of them stood up straighter as he paused at the doorway...a stern eye on Dean's taco. Sam saw his brother crumple the wrapper up quickly and jammed it in the pocket of his jacket. With a full mouth he mumbled “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>The man nodded and walked in all the way, Sam noted the other two men didn't.</p><p> </p><p>“You have five minutes.” the man said in a cultured accent “After that I don't care what agency you represent you will be gone from my temple.” There was no emotion whatsoever in the man's voice but the tone implied a man who was used to his commands being followed without question.</p><p> </p><p>Sam nodded “Thank you sir.” he said bowing slightly “We have a few questions about the jinn.”</p><p> </p><p>The man's eyes flashed for a moment in what Sam could only guess anger before it was veiled again. “You are here to speak of fairy tales?” he demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“We're here to talk about genies.” Dean burst in “Last I checked they were creatures of Allah as well as men so I guess you're saying your entire faith is a fairy tale?”</p><p> </p><p>The other two men took a step forward in fury but the Imam held up a hand and froze them in place. He stared at Dean for a long few seconds before saying “Leave us.” The men froze in place and his voice barked “Out. Now!”</p><p> </p><p>They both turned and walked away, their footsteps echoing down the hall. The older man turned and closed the door behind him before sitting down across from the brothers. Looking at Dean he said “You've been cursed.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean rolled his eyes “You're telling me.”</p><p> </p><p>The man continued staring and then looked to Sam “You have the receptacle?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam pulled the lantern out from behind him pulling the cloth he had over it off. He noticed the man made no gesture at all to reach for it. He studied the glass with an intensity he hadn't shown as far and then paled. “Mardazma” he hissed pulling away from it even further.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok I am tired of being the only guy in the room that doesn't know what that means.” Dean said grumbling.</p><p> </p><p>“It is a creature of smoke that tests men.” the Imam explained never looking away form the lantern “She appears as a seductive creature to test the mettle of men.” he finally looked away and gestured for Sam to cover it again. “The djinn are like angels but with free will, so they can be good or evil...just as a human.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just got turned into Punky Brewster by an evil angel thing?” Dean demanded.</p><p> </p><p>The man studied the teen for a second and then turned to Sam “You made the wish.” he said and not asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sam nodded putting the lantern away “How did you know?”</p><p> </p><p>The man's eyes seemed to dissect Sam into his very core as he said “You are faithful to her.” Sam felt his throat close up as the man continued “I see a woman...in flames. In your heart you are still faithful to her.” Sam began to shake his head no slowly but the man ignored it. “It matters not what your body may do...it is the heart that counts to them. She grants faithful men their wish and waits for them to lose that faith. Once they lose their way she attacks them...she is a test.” he sat back relaxing “She is testing you.”</p><p> </p><p>The three of them were silent for almost a minute before Dean exploded at Sam “Are you kidding me!” he screeched as his voice broke again. “Because you can't jerk off without crying I get to spend the worst parts of my childhood all over again?” Sam was a bit surprised to hear the venom in his brother's voice as the gangly teen pushed off from the wall and stabbed an angry finger at Sam “I hated every second I was like this and because of you I'm going through it again!” His face was red as he spat “Are you fucking kidding me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Dean calm down.” Sam said raising his hands in defense.</p><p> </p><p>“Take it back!” Dean said grabbing Sam's shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean!” Sam protested trying to pull back.</p><p> </p><p>“Take it back!” Dean repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it back!” Sam sputtered out not sure how to take with an irate teenager in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful.” the Imam cautioned “You are being tested.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop saying that!” Dean looked over at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.” Sam said putting a hand out to stop Dean “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Her wish is a test.” the man repeated “She is waiting for you to falter”</p><p> </p><p>“Falter?” Dean said, one hand still gripping Sam's shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“The wish is a test. The second he loses faith in it or betrays it she will attack.” he said staring into Sam's eyes. “And she will kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean looked back at Sam with a panicked face “What did you wish?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um...” Sam backpedaled.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam!” Dean tried to growl but with his breaking voice sounded more like a squeak “What did you wish?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam racked his mind and tried to recall his exact words. “I said...I wish you knew what it was like to be...wait no...” he paused.</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit Sam!” Dean said grabbing the shirt with both hands now.</p><p> </p><p>“You must know your wish and stay firm to it.” he intoned. “Lose faith in it and you fail.”</p><p> </p><p>“For how long?” they both asked as one.</p><p> </p><p>“Her wishes have dominance for one cycle of Allah. With the first rays of Allah in the morning her reality will be shattered.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean looked out the window “It's what almost 3:00?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam checked his watch “Nearly...we have until sunrise?”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you wish?” Dean said shaking Sam violently.</p><p> </p><p>“You are to leave now.” the man said rising. “She will not return to that until the wish is broken.” he said pointing to the lantern. “If you leave it I can contain her once inside.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam gave Dean <b>a</b> glance who shrugged and nodded slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“All yours sir.” Sam said brushing Dean's hands off of him. “Thank you again.” he said bowing.</p><p> </p><p>The man gazed at Dean and then to Sam. “I believe you will fail.” he said without judgment “I believe you will not be faithful to your wish.”</p><p> </p><p>Without even a half second of hesitation Dean moved and grabbed the older man's robes pulling him closer “Look Mr. Miyago. We'll get through this, we'll get through this AND kill that bitch before this is done. You wanna know why?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam was impressed, if the Imam was concerned by Dean's violence at all he showed nothing instead staring at Dean with what looked liked bored eyes and said “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean took a half step back and patted the front of the man's robe smiling “Because Sam has more than enough faith for a million wishes. This...” he said gesturing at his own body “...is just another excuse to sneak into R rated movies. I'm not worried at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes...” the man said as Dean began to turn “...you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean didn't even look behind him as he flipped the man off over his shoulder. Sam shot the man a grimace as he followed Dean out of the temple. As he burst out onto the sidewalk Sam asked “Why do you have to do that? Piss everyone off?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean scoffed as he walked towards the Impala “Shaddup! He was jerking our chain Sam. He didn't know anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well neither do we!” Sam said pausing at the driver's door.</p><p> </p><p>Dean smirked “Yeah but we weren't talking like a fortune cookie and pretending we did.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam sighed with dread as he unlocked the door.</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>Sam watched his brother devour what was left of the bucket of chicken they had bought in one quarter shock, one quarter disgust, one quarter fascination and one quarter muted admiration and his ability to put food down. Dean said through bites “You know if I wasn't so damn hungry I'd take this opportunity to see how much easier high school chicks are nowadays.” Sam scowled slightly as Dean said “What? They all have webcams now! Do you even use that laptop for porn?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam shook his head as he went back to the computer in front of him “It says that they will appear as beautiful women but will be revealed by their beastly feet.” Sam read off.</p><p> </p><p>“So then they look a lot like you?” Dean asked with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Sam gave his brother his response with one finger as he continued to read “It says that they killed her kind by wrapping a rope around their neck and dragging them behind their camel.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's how I'd kill you.” he said tossing the bones and napkins into the now empty bucket. “Any luck on figuring out the wish?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam shook his head as he closed the laptop “We were fighting. I know it was something about you knowing what it was like to have to deal with an asshole like you as an older brother but the exact words? Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean tossed the bucket into the trash “Yeah cause I am such a mean brother. Taking care of you, making sure you were always safe, worrying about if you were fed or clothed or whatever.” Dean's voice was still playful but Sam could hear the real anger underneath it “What a sonofabitch I must be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I notice how you skip over the constant jokes at my expense. Borrowing my things and trashing them. No respect for what I may like or what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean had stopped by the bed and looked back at him “That it? That all your bellyaching?”</p><p> </p><p>“What about the Nair in my shampoo?” Sam said his voice rising.</p><p> </p><p>“What about erasing all of my tapes and replacing it with folk music?” Dean shot back not bothering to disguise his growing frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“I lost my hair!”</p><p> </p><p>“I had to buy new tapes! You hair grew back for free!”</p><p> </p><p>“You slept with Rachel Nayv!” Sam growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Dean paused.</p><p> </p><p>Sam got up “My prom date. My fucking prom date that you hooked up on PROM NIGHT!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah her!” Dean answered waving his hand at his brother “She was a slut...I did you a favor.”</p><p> </p><p>“You snaked my ATM card!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then you shouldn't have left it out where I could find it!”</p><p> </p><p>“My wallet?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean sighed “If you're that dumb...”</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit Dean you made my life hell...”</p><p> </p><p>Dean finally exploded as he turned on Sam “I CARRIED YOU OUT. OUT OF THE HOUSE IN MY TWO HANDS. THERE HAS BEEN EXACTLY ONE TIME IN OUR ENTIRE LIFE I WASN'T THERE TO PROTECT YOU AND I HAVE FELT LIKE SHIT FOR THAT MISTAKE MY WHOLE LIFE. YOU THINK IT'S EASY RAISING A KID SAM? YOU THINK IT'S A CAKE WALK FOR A 6 YEAR OLD TO LEARN HOW TO CHANGE DIAPERS?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam's face fell into shock as Dean went on “You think it is easy for <b>an</b> eight year old to make sure someone else takes a bath besides them? You ever wonder how hard it is for a ten year old to figure out how to shop for two? You think I didn't have nightmares Sam? You think I didn't wake up in the middle of the night wondering if the thing that killed mom was outside our window? You had eight years...EIGHT years not having to wonder if there was something under the fucking bed.” tears rolled down his cheeks “I never had that. NEVER!”</p><p> </p><p>Sam opened his mouth but nothing came out as Dean fell back and sat on the bed “I would have killed to have someone hold me after a nightmare and tell me that it was alright. I wished dad was like that...” another sob wracked though him “I know I suck sometimes Sam but just once...just once...” and he looked up at his younger brother with red bloodshot eyes “...I wish you were the one that had to take care of me sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dean I...” Sam began when as his brother let loose a blood curdling scream.</p><p> </p><p>Sam moved quickly as Dean fell to the floor shivering. He was growing again but this time they had been ready. Sam had bought Dean's clothes in the style of the day...meaning about three sizes too big. Sam pulled the belt off of Dean's jeans as he moved from a fourteen year old boy into adulthood. The bottom of his shins poked out of the jeans as the baggy shirt pulled around his chest. There was the sound of ripping cloth as Dean's feet burst out of the socks in one move. Sam held on to Dean as his brother clutched him screaming.</p><p> </p><p>Sam watched with a amazed eye as Dean's hair grew darker in front of his eyes...Dean's neck expanded as he morphed into an year twenties version of his brother. Dean laid still shivering as if freezing as Sam grabbed the blanket off the bed and pulled it over him. Dean looked about the age that Sam was when he left for college.</p><p> </p><p>Young, headstrong, caught right on the edge between his boyish good looks and the handsome man he would become...this was the face that Sam had been so envious of growing up. It was this face that had picked him up from high school and made more than a few girl's heard turn. It was this expression of post adolescence that Sam had spent so much of his life trying to be like...knowing he never would. He had given up trying to be as good looking as Dean...finding out in time that he was handsome in a whole different way. That the differences between them were striking but that they shared the same rugged good looks that made people stare from time to time and that the whole time Sam had nothing to worry about when it came to his brother. Sam had forgotten feeling so angry at this Dean. Being so resentful...never letting it go.</p><p> </p><p>And Sam felt a piece of the puzzle fit into place.</p><p> </p><p>“How you feeling?” Sam said after a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hungry.” Dean said still not moving.</p><p> </p><p>Sam chuckled “Good thing there's more chicken in the fridge.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean nodded as he held up his arms. The sleeves were a bit tight now but the shirt was intact. “I've never been so happy for baggy clothes in my life.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam sat there waiting for Dean to get his strength back. In a low voice he said “Look Dean I'm sorry...”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god no.” Dean said pushing himself upright.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” Sam said putting a hand on Dean's shoulder and pushing him back to a laying position. “Let me finish.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam heard him mumble something about the Geneva convention but didn't catch the whole thing. Taking a deep breath he said “I know it was hard on you...I just never thought...I mean I had never given it...” he fumbled for the words and then settled on “...I never saw what you had to go through.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean was quiet for a few seconds and said “Was no big deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it was.” Sam said feeling his guilt start to kick in. “You were like a dad to me Dean. You were always there for me and I never imagined it was so hard until today.” he swallowed hard as he fought back the emotion “I had to take care of you for one day and I was exhausted. I was cranky and tired and...and...”</p><p> </p><p>“Bitchy?” Dean offered.</p><p> </p><p>Sam nudged him but had to nod “Whatever. I didn't handle it half as well as you did and I'm a grown adult. How you did I'll never figure out.”</p><p> </p><p>They sat there not saying anything for a few minutes. Each one lost in their own thoughts. Dean finally asked “So this mean you don't think I'm a shitty older brother?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam's gut reaction was to say that Dean was a horrible older brother and needed to treat him fairer...but he had to admit. Where it counted...Dean was the best big brother anyone could ask for. If the roles were reversed...he couldn't rightful say he would have treated Dean any different. He would have liked to think he would have...but today proved otherwise. With a deep sigh he said “Yeah...I was wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Which was the exact moment the light bulb on the nightstand between the beds exploded and a gout of flame shot up towards the ceiling “Unfaithful!” a woman's voice proclaimed as the flames formed into the torso of a beautiful woman while the rest of her remained flames “You are unfaithful!!” she said, a finger pointing at Sam accusingly.</p><p> </p><p>Dean pulled away form the apparition as Sam froze in place as if hypnotized.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam move!” he called out as he raced across the room for his gun. Sam remained on his knees, his mind frozen as she hovered above the lamp like a snake.</p><p> </p><p>“Your desire was granted...” she said, her voice sounding exotic and sultry “...and yet you gain no pleasure from it. Unfaithful!!” she said again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Princess Jasmine!” Dean called from across the room. She looked up at him as if offended. She saw the barrel of his pistol pointed right at her head “Make a wish.” and he unloaded seven rounds into her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>The bullets seem to vaporize in front of her...melting to slags of metal and then vanishing into puffs of smoke before ever reaching her. Dean didn't even pause as his eight shot hit the lamp and shattered it into a million pieces. The flame of her bottom half flickered and died as she disincorporated back into smoke. “Sam come on MOVE!” he called out as he reloaded the gun.</p><p> </p><p>Sam looked back at Dean...his face was a portrait of misery “I'm unfaithful Dean...I need to die.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck me.” he said moving towards his brother to pull him out.</p><p> </p><p>There was an explosion from the bathroom as a flash of light echoed in the darkness. Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder as she hovered in the doorway “We need to go Sam!”</p><p> </p><p>Sam was transfixed by her again as he refused to move “Unfaithful.” he said in a monotone voice.</p><p> </p><p>Dean raised the pistol again at her as she waved her hand...</p><p> </p><p>The pistol turned into a dove and flew across the room in shock as Dean looked at his open hand. “That sucked.” he said under his breath as she waved her hand at him and then towards the motel door.</p><p> </p><p>“You are interfering with Allah's will.” she said tossing Dean across the room and into the door. “I will not be so lenient next time.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean looked at her and then to Sam and then back to her as she looked at him, daring him to attack again. He grabbed at Sam's jacket on the kitchen chair and said “Fine...I'm out.” and turned and fled out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Typical male.” she said turning back to Sam “Now you my unclean pet...”</p><p> </p><p>Sam's eyes welled up as he felt his soul plummet within him. He was unfaithful...not worthy...he deserved to die...”</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to die?” she asked moving forward.</p><p> </p><p>Sam nodded mindlessly...</p><p> </p><p>There was a crash of glass and the djinn spun behind her from the sound. She could see the bathroom window shattered and the face of Dean Winchester grinning in the center. “Boo!” he said letting a round off into the crappy light fixture attached to the wall. She screamed as her source was destroyed and she was forced to vanish again.</p><p> </p><p>Wasting no time Dean shimmed through the small window in seconds...noting in the back of his mind this would have been a tight fit a day ago. As he landed on the floor he had to grudgingly admit that he might have put some pounds on in the last few years. He ran into the main room and found Sam kneeling there shaking his head on confusion. Out of sight out of spell Dean reasoned as he slid to his knees in front of Sam. “You ok?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam looked hungover as he nodded “Wha?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is why we watch porn.” Dean said looking up at the far wall “So we don't lose it when any pretty girl made of smoke asks us to do something stupid like die.” Cracks were beginning to form in the center of the wall as it shook more and more violently. Dean looked back to Sam and pressed a length of rope into his brother's hand “You know what to do with this?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sam looked down and blinked a few times looking at the rope as the sound of cracking plaster grew louder. “Sam?” Dean asked almost shouting.</p><p> </p><p>Sam looked up at Dean “Yeah...I think so. What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean smirked “Dude I know how to handle women. Don't worry about me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam began to say something as the wall exploded outwards. Dean moved away from his brother “Hurry...don't screw this up.” he said a she hovered through the wall. Dean made a beeline out the door...length of rope trailing behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Your friend is annoying me.” she said looking around the room for Dean.</p><p> </p><p>Sam got to his feet twirling the rope like a lasso “He has that effect on people.” he said concentrating on his aim.</p><p> </p><p>She turned to him and her eyes began to glow as if lit with an inner flame and Sam felt his will escaping again...</p><p> </p><p>With his last ounce of his mind he tossed the rope around her shoulders before dropping to his knees again. She looked down at the rope with a bemused smile “Was that it? Your big effort to escape?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam said nothing as he waited to die.</p><p> </p><p>That was when she heard tires squealing from the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>She began to move her hands up to wish the rope away when it suddenly grew taut around her neck, pulling her out of the motel room with an incredible force. She felt herself drawn farther and farther away from her source as she was dragged behind the black car moving sixty out of the parking lot. Dean looked in the rear view mirror as she hit the pavement with a muted explosion of sparks as he pulled the wheel right into the street.</p><p> </p><p>Her scream echoed through the parking lot as she felt herself begin to be torn apart. Her kind were made of smoke while mankind were made of earth...to be pulled to their element...to be forced contact against her will...against her wishes...</p><p> </p><p>Dean saw her burst into flames as she reached her the limit she could exist away from her source and fell completely to the ground. As he slammed on the brakes he could see the end of the rope burnt off to a black stub as ashes drifted away into the night sky...</p><p> </p><p>“It ain't a camel...but it'll do.” he said patting the dashboard before turning around and heading back to the motel.</p><p> </p><p>Sam sat on the edge of the bed holding his head when Dean walked in. Slamming the door he ran to his brother's side calling out “Sam!” he leaned in trying to assess Sam's pain “What's wrong? Let me see...”</p><p> </p><p>Sam looked up with tired eyes and he let a small smile free as he said “You saved me again.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean sighed in relief and sat down on the bed next to him “Oh that...” he shrugged “...that's my day job. I got some skill in keeping you alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam continued to look down as he said “I am so sorry Dean...”</p><p> </p><p>Dean stood up holding one hand out “Sam...please. No need for Oprah...I'm good.” he said looking over at the mirror mounted on the wall “In fact I am so much better than good.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam looked up to see Dean admiring himself in the mirror “God damn...I was hot!” he exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn't turn back!” Sam said the panic in his chest returning.</p><p> </p><p>Dean turned and nodded “Until Allah's light remember? That means I have the body of a 21 year old with the knowledge of...” and his smile turned to an evil grin. Sam stood there in confusion when Dean's face exploded into a huge grin. He moved across the room and hugged Sam tight “Oh Sam...this is the best wish ever!!”</p><p> </p><p>Sam watched Dean grab his keys and jacket and began to walk towards the door. “Where are you going?” Sam asked after a second.</p><p> </p><p>Dean looked back and grinned. “Me? I'm gonna party like it's 1999...literally.” he said waggling his eyebrows. “Don't wait up!” he said waving over his shoulder as he slammed the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Sam looked around at the trashed motel room and sighed. “He left me to clean up again!” he said to no one. Sighing he shook his head...”I hate that guy!” Sam said as he began to pick up the debris strewn about the room.</p><p> </p><p>But for the first time in a long time...he didn't mean it THAT much.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>